In the art of liquid display, the liquid crystals can be induced to arrange in a regular alignment by treating the surface of the substrate. Based on the difference in the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display panel, it can be classified as horizontal alignment and vertical alignment. When a horizontal alignment layer is coated on the substrate, the long axes of liquid crystal molecules will arrange parallel to the substrate after rubbing, thereby forming the horizontal alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. When a vertical alignment layer is coated on the substrate surface, the long axes of liquid crystal molecules will arrange perpendicular to the substrate after heat treatment, thereby forming the vertical alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Based on the different ways of liquid crystal alignment, there are many display modes in the art of liquid display. For example modes such as twisted nematic (TN) and advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mostly employ the horizontal alignment technique, and the multi-domain vertical alignment mostly employs the vertical alignment technique. By changing the way of liquid crystal alignment method in the liquid crystal display panel, many new liquid crystal display modes can be developed. It is a new challenge to the liquid crystal industry how to manually control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules.
In ADS mode, a multidimensional electric field is formed from the electric field generated by the edges of the slit electrodes within a plan and the electric field generated between the slit electrode layer and the plate electrode layer, which enable all aligned liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and above the electrodes within the liquid crystal box to rotate, thereby improving the working efficiency of the liquid crystal and increasing the efficiency of transmission. The ADS mode technique can improve the graphic quality of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) products which have the advantages of high resolution, high transmissivity, low energy consumption, wide visual angle, high aperture ratio, low color variation, no push Mura, and the like, and have very high value of application in the art of liquid crystal display, in which the induction of regular alignment of liquid crystals have important impact on the display effect of the liquid crystal display panel. In the art, there are studies using silicon dioxide nanoparticles for inducing the liquid crystal alignment. In this process, primarily the surface tension of the silicon dioxide nanoparticles is utilized to induce the directional alignment of the liquid crystals which has weak inductive effect on the liquid crystal molecules. Moreover, because the silicon dioxide nanoparticles are prone to agglomeration and are inorganic, they have poor dispersion in the liquid crystal, thereby preventing the silicon dioxide nanoparticles from effectively inducing the directional alignment of the liquid crystals, and thus the object of improving the liquid crystal display effect cannot be achieved.